You're My One In A Million Person
by xox.hikaru
Summary: Have you ever gotten the feeling Ichimaru and Matsumoto have feelings towards each other? Well, I have! What happens when they meet in the real world? This story have confessions,love triangles and more! IchimaruXMatsumoto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Hikaru Satsuki.**

**This is my first fanfic so it might be a bit bad. Hikaru will appear later in the story.**

Chapter 1: The Encounter

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Matsumoto heard in a dreamily, 

odd way. Then she mumbled, "Ahhh! My prince!" and tried to kiss. But then there was a 

sudden "**BANG!" **and pain in her head. "Owww!" cried Matsumoto," That hurt! Who's 

the big jerk that hit me?" " I am!" said a strangely familiar voice. Then she glanced 

up and saw the last person she wanted to see, sensei **(a/n: the teacher)**. Just then, the last 

bell rang. Everyone was about to leave to go home, including Matsumoto, until she 

heard; "Matsumoto, stay!" She sighed and stood there, facing sensei. "Being a transfer 

student doesn't give you the right to sleep during school. If you are going to sleep in my 

classes then you will have to be ready for detention as well, you are staying here until you 

finish today's work." said sensei. Then, he smirked and sat at his desk.

Since Matsumoto slept for the whole 2 periods it added up to a lot of work. She stayed 

until 9:30 and she was tired, it wasn't her fault that menos grande hollows appeared at 3 

o'clock a.m. Then, some appeared again at lunch time and she was sent by captain 

Hitsugaya with his im-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-go stares. She skipped breakfast 

worrying she was going to be late for school, when she arrived early, that ticked her off. 

She was starving! Soon, when she was walking home she felt dizzy and woozy, she felt 

terrible, yet she still tried to go back to Orihime's place. She staggered and pushed herself 

to her limits until…she collapsed. 

Then, she had a weird dream; it had her childhood memory of Gin giving her food when

she collapsed of hunger. She felt a warm and soft surface, she felt like she was lying on 

clouds. Then, she realized something, where she collapsed was hard, cold pavement! She 

sat up in shock and looked at her surroundings. She was on a bed in someone else's 

apartment room! Then she observed herself quickly, after that she sighed in relief 

thinking" I'm clean, im clean…thank god!" Afterwards she dived in the bed once again, 

trying to get comfy. Then she heard a creaking door opening. She heard a man's voice 

saying, "Ah. Your awake, good." She knew this voice, she began to panic. Finally, she 

saw the man's face. She thought very shockingly, "Th-That smile! Those eyes! It can't 

be!" but it was. She finally got some words out of her mouth saying, "I- Ich-Ichimaru 

Gin!"

**Eh. It was short, I think its okay. Please review! Review! Review! I need you guys to review or else I won't be very good without support! I will update as soon as I can! Please no flames… Don't hesitate to ask me questions. Im sorry if this isn't interesting to you.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Hikaru Satsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Hikaru Satsuki. (A coming up character I made up.) After you read my story please review! I don't bite! (Seriously)**

**Thank you Youichix33, she's my friend on CR too. SHE ROCKS!Go see her fanfic on Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2: New Mission**

"That's right," smirked Ichimaru."Wh-What are you doing in the real world and not with

Aizen!?" asked Matsumoto, still getting chills done her spine. " Well if you really want to

know, then I'll tell you," Ichimaru said inching closer to where Matsumoto layed. Then

he whispered "There seems to be scattered zampacto around this area of this real

world, my job is to collect them," he smirked and backed away, leaving a very shocked

Matsumoto. " L-l-lies!" protested Matsumoto, Ichimaru sighed, "I'll show you then…"

Then he opened some sort of portal showing 2 zampacto that he already had. "Oh, and

here's one nearby now," hissed Ichimaru, sensing a zampacto's presence. Then, he was

about to leave until," Want to come along, Matsumoto?" asked Ichimaru. "NEVER!!"

yelled Matsumoto. "But, what if what he says is true? I must get that zampacto for the

Soul Society!" thought Matsumoto. " I-I'll come!" said Matsumoto, Ichimaru just said"

Then hurry up or I'll leave you here," and he just went out the door. On the way to where

the zampacto was it was just plain silent, until Matsumoto spoke up. "Why are you

telling me this?! Aren't you on Aizen's side?!" Ichimaru put on that creepy smile of his

on and said" It'll just make things more interesting for me, and besides didn't anyone tell

you already? Everyone knows…" Then by the time they reached where they were

suppose to be Matsumoto read a sign. It said "Come One Come All! The Lanturn Festival

Is Here!"

**Eh.. sorry for making you wait so long for the update! :P PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I haven't updated that much for this fanfic, I made two others for D

**Sorry if I haven't updated that much for this fanfic, I made two others for D.Gray Man and Gakuen Alice. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 3: The Flag Game**

"Gin! Where are we? What's going on?" asked Matsumoto. "You're here to watch me get a rogue zampacto," said Ichimaru. Then Ichimaru spotted the zampacto, the zampacto was a prize for a game. "Catch the flag, eh? Sounds

simple enough for me to win," said Ichimaru, then he headed to the sign up stand. "I better get that zampacto just in case the Soul Society wants it," thought Matsumoto, so she ran to sign up too. Everyone didn't know what

the zampacto was actually capable of, so Matsumoto had to be careful about who gets it. "Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a good time at this year's festival! Now, our main event the Catch the Flag tournament! I will

be drawing names out of this hat to decide which pair will go first! And at the end of this tournament, the winner shall get this priceless sword!" said the announcer. Then he drew two names out of the hat, and each time the

pair would try to catch the flag thrown up in the middle of them. It was after the 4th match that the announcer called "Matsumoto and Gin." Hitsugaya just so happened to go there with Momo and heard Matsumoto and Ichimaru's

name get called, "What are they doing here?" he thought. "Whitney-chan, let's go fishing!" yelled Momo as she jumped on Hitsugaya, squishing him. "Uh-oh," she said, Hitsugaya was knocked out cold with swirls in his eyes.

Matsumoto and Ichimaru were standing at their points, and the announcer dropped the flag, there was no jumping aloud so they stood there looking up. Then the flag went near Ichimaru and Matsumoto was about to reach for it.

She lost her balance and toppled over Ichimaru, when she got back to reality she noticed, Ichimaru and her lips were locked! Matsumoto was so embarrassed, everyone was looking at them. Then, "Hey, when are you

going to get off me?" asked Ichimaru, Matsumoto was surprised and just remembered he was there. She backed off really quickly, covering her mouth. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" asked Ichimaru as he sticked

out his tongue. Matsumoto was blushing like crazy, and then she noticed Ichimaru had the flag in his hand. "The winner is Gin, after the competitors took a spill, Gin ended up getting the flag! He will proceed to the next

round!" said the announcer. After a short while, guess who became victorious. It wasn't Gin, but it was a girl, around the age of 12, "My name is Hikaru Satsuki, I'm the flag catcher champ and I just won a sword called a

zampacto!" said the girl. "Well done!" congratulated the announcer and everyone around her. Matsumoto went up to Ichimaru stomping, "How could you lose to a 5'2 ft. girl when you're so tall!?" asked Matsumoto, who

seemed to be bothered by the fact Ichimaru lost. "What's it to you? You sound like you want me to win even though we're rivals," said Ichimaru cooly. Matsumoto started blushing again, "Whatever, think what you want,

I'm going to go get some food," said Matsumoto. Then she bumped into someone, it was Hikaru, the girl who won the sword. "Oh, it's you, it seems as if you know a bit about the zampacto too, which means you should be

apart of the Soul Society. Tell me, do you have your own?" asked Hikaru. "Wait a sec, she knows about the Soul Society? And zampactos? Just who is she?" thought Matsumoto.

As you can see, I've gotten a new outlining style :P Please look forward to the next chapter and review for me! NO FLAMES!Thanks for reading.


End file.
